


Il ciliegio della tentazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un incontro 'particolare' tra Sakura e Madara.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ.Prompt: leccare.





	Il ciliegio della tentazione

Il ciliegio della tentazione  
  


Sakura si portò il chupa-chupa alle labbra e lo succhiò rumorosamente, le sue labbra erano arrossate.

“Perciò sei uno straniero?” domandò. Le sue iridi verdi brillavano nell’oscurità.

Madara appoggiò il boccale, ancora per metà colmo di birra, sopra il tavolinetto di legno.

“E mi hanno detto che con te ci si diverte” disse.

Sakura scoppiò a ridere e allargò le braccia.

“Ognuno si arrangia come può. Io sono cantante, ballerina e all’occorrenza, aiuto la gente a rilassarsi un po’” disse.

“E come vorresti rilassarmi, fiori di ciliegio?” domandò Madara. Si appoggiò le mani sui fianchi muscolosi, sopra i pantaloni neri di stoffa aderenti, l’unico indumento che indossava.

Sakura succhiò rumorosamente il suo chupa-chupa e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Qui all’Anna-Marie siamo in un porto di mare con pochi abitanti. Posso farti divertire in molti modi che mi puoi richiedere, a condizione che non sia troppo strano. Sai, parecchi miei amici sono marinai molto pericolosi. Non gli farebbe piacere vedermi soffrire” disse con voce roca.

Madara affondò di più nel divano di pelle nera, i lunghi capelli mori gli solleticavano la schiena nuda, ogni ciocca era larga tre dita. Le sue iridi color ebano brillarono di riflessi rosso sangue nell’oscurità.

“Non credo tu sappia molto di vecchi libri che parlano di miti e leggende. Mi andrebbe proprio una discussione filosofica” la punzecchiò.

Sakura si mise una ciocca rosa dietro l’orecchio e avanzò verso di lui, le assi di legno della taverna scricchiolavano sotto i suoi piedi nudi. Le sue piante si annerirono di polvere, mentre lasciava delle impronte minute.

“Conosco parecchie favole, se t’interessa” disse.

< In fondo faccio questo lavoro anche per pagare i libri di favole a mio figlio a casa > pensò.

Madara inarcò un sopracciglio mentre la giovane gli si sedeva sulle gambe massiccia.

“Illuminami” disse. Giocherellò con una delle lunghe trecce di capelli rosa della giovane, sentiva i capelli di lei lisci sotto le dita callose.

“So che nelle vere storie, il felice e contenti è raro quanto nel mondo reale. Tra lupi squarciati, principesse che hanno dovuto sottostare a rospi malvagi per poter avere un matrimonio di convenienza e sorellastre accecate e mutilate” spiegò Sakura. Si sciolse il nodo che le teneva fermo il topo di stoffa nera, lasciando scoperti i suoi seni minuti e solidi.

Madara le accarezzò il ventre piatto, la mano dalla carnagione scura di lui risaltava su quella chiarissima della ragazza.

La stanza in penombra era illuminata dalla luce tremolante di una vecchia lampada, circondata da falene che volavano pigramente in cerchio.

“E suppongo tu non voglia vivere una favola con me. Mi sta bene, sono qui proprio perché sono in disilluso anch’io” disse roco Uchiha.

Sakura gli slacciò il laccio rosso chiaro che teneva legati i pantaloni di lui.

“Ognuno ha i suoi motivi per venire qui, rimangono fuori dalla porta” rispose.

Madara le accarezzò l’orlo degli slip di lei, sfiorandole il merletto rosso e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Ho deciso cosa potresti fare. Ti va di ‘leccare’ qualcosa di diverso dal tuo lecca-lecca?” domandò.

Sakura ridacchiò e gli prese la mano, poggiandosela sul seno, si fece accarezzare e rabbrividì di piacere. Madara deglutì, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre, mentre i capezzoli di lei gli diventavano turgidi sotto la mano. Sakura si sfilò il chupa-chupa dalla bocca e lo lasciò cadere nel boccale, affondò nella birra con un gorgoglio e lo stecchino di plastica tintinnò colpendo il vetro.

Madara sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

Sakura gli tolse la mano dal seno e si prese l’indice di lui in bocca, lo succhiò rumorosamente e lo guardò ghignare, le proprie iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide. Si tolse la mano dalla bocca e deglutì rumorosamente, scese dalle gambe di lui e si mise in ginocchio.

“Con piacere” bisbigliò, abbassandogli i pantaloni. Gli accarezzò i boxer candidi firmati con una mano.

 

 


End file.
